


The Taste of Peaches

by Okaamichin14



Series: Her Words My Hands [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Comedy, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Praise Kink, Restraints, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14
Summary: Ahri received a new lip gloss. Kai'Sa tests out the new product. It wasn't enough.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Her Words My Hands [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2225937
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	1. Feather Light

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @Noly_CS's twitter post!
> 
> "Imagine:  
> Eve gifts Ahri a lip gloss that smells and kinda tastes like peach, Ahri shows it to Kai'sa and the moment the scent gets to her she goes insane, her heart racing, the smell's so rich, doesn't even seem like artificial scent-"

Original Prompt: [@Noly_CS](https://twitter.com/Noly_CS/status/1371388692506501120)

//

“Catch!” 

Ahri yelped as something was tossed her way. In between her hands was a small tube of lipgloss. The gumiho brought it closer to her nose and took a small whuff. Her tail curled in satisfaction at the scent.  _ Peaches.  _

It wasn’t the artificial scent that would be too overpowering even for Ahri’s sensitive nose. It smelled fuller, deeper, and closer to the real fruit that was in a basket downstairs next to the fridge. Evelynn knew how to pick scents that would be perfect on her. 

She eyed Evelynn with mischievous grin, “What are the odds that Kai’Sa will go  _ ‘...stupid go dumb, go stupid...and then she’ll go insannnne…’  _ huh Evelynn?”

Evelynn lifted a finger and pointed toward the maknae duo who were slumped over the couch playing video games. Their eyes were glued to the screen unbothered to the world around them. Ahri gestured to the succubus to hold up a compact mirror so that she could start applying a thin layer of lip gloss. 

The layer felt light on her lips. And when she dragged her tongue across her lips, she had to bite back a moan in satisfaction. After all she didn’t want to give herself away quite yet. 

“Kai?”

Kai’Sa’s head whipped around, purple eyes honed in on Ahri who gave her a flirty wave.

“Yes babe?”

“Can you come here?”

Akali’s head turned as well, her voice indignant as she latched on to Kai’Sa’s waist in an attempt to keep her in place. “Oi! It’s supposed to be KaiKali time! Stay heeeeere!”

Kai’Sa pushed her palm against Akali’s forehead and wriggled free, “No can do.”

When Kai’Sa shuffled toward Ahri, the gumiho waved the lip gloss in front of her. The dancer could hear Evelynn giggling in the background, but she paid no attention. She would be worried about the playful glint in Ahri’s eyes but there was something about the lip gloss as it was wagged in front of her. 

It smelled... _ heavenly.  _ Her mind short circuited. Her heart pounded. She wasn’t aware that she leaned forward until a palm was pressed against her collarbone. 

“My new lip gloss. Smells like peaches doesn’t it?” Ahri’s voice trailed off in a sing song, airy and light. Kai’Sa’s mouth felt like it was filled with cotton balls, her response felt slurred and slow.

“Mhmm…”

Ahri stepped into her space, dragging her clawed nails against the curve of Kai’Sa’s jaw. 

“Wanna try it on Kai-Kai?”

Kai’Sa nodded, she was sure that Ahri's pure intentions was to put the lip gloss on her. She closed her eyes, because even if they were dating, she was still a little gun-shy with so much eye contact. She heard the pop off the cap and she waited for the press of the tip to glide across her lips. 

There was a brush of air against her lips, then the heat of Ahri’s palm against her cheek. Kai’sa squirmed a bit but stayed still. 

“Mmmm!” 

Lips pressed lightly against her own. Feather light. Just as quickly as it was there, Ahri leaned back leaving a hairbreadth of space between them. 

“How was it?” 

She couldn’t help herself, she let out a needy whine. She wanted more, she wanted more peach-flavoured kisses with her favourite girl. Her tongue flicked against her bottom lip to get a small trace of Ahri’s taste. Her eyes opened, she was sure that her eyes were glazed, her smile love-drunk despite the brief kiss.

“...good.”

The hand that was still on her cheek moved, Ahri’s thumb tracing her bottom lip. 

“You mean the kiss or the peach-flavoured gloss?”

“Mmm.” Her head was still fuzzy, she only had a singular thought. She wanted more. Her hands sluggishly moved up to wrap around the curve of Ahri’s waist and tugged her closer to her body so there was no space in between them. 

“Not enough.” Kai’Sa huffed, her right hand leaving it’s place on Ahri’s hip, to card through blonde locks. Her fingers twirled around the sensitive roots, tugging slightly. 

“I want more.”

  
  


//


	2. Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai'Sa wanted more. And she got more, dragging it out of Ahri slowly. Achingly slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy. 
> 
> Be warned :)

The bedroom door slammed shut and Ahri was shoved against it. Kai’Sa nibbled and nipped against her lips. Her pods purred in delight, as the dancer continued her motions. Her skin felt like fire, her breath turned into pants, her need to have Ahri  _ undone  _ right at this very second; she could barely hold herself back. She needed to scold the gumiho for only  _ barely _ giving her what she needed earlier. 

How she planned to do that...well it was bound to be pleasurable.

Ahri threw her arms around Kai’Sa’s brown shoulders, her sharp nails kneaded the muscles that promised to make her sore later. Oh she had done it now.

“H-here? N-now?” Ahri panted, barely getting a word in as Kai’Sa continued to nibble on her lower lip. 

“Stop. Interrupting. Me.” Kai’Sa warned. She pried Ahri’s hands away from her shoulders, and pressed them against the door above her head. Her eyes lit up as she saw Ahri’s hip jump at the sudden rough action. 

“Stay like this. Legs apart.”

The way that KaiSa's purple eyes were dilated, it sent a shock to the tips of her vulpine, there was barely a trace of those purple irises. And it excited her. 

Ahri took a deep breath and released a soft moan. Their arousal was in the air, and her mouth felt dry. Being put on display just for her visual pleasure...for Kai’Sa’s pleasure...she likes putting on a good show for her. 

“None of that. Be silent.” 

Kai’Sa removed her tense grip on Ahri’s wrist, eyeing Ahri’s next move. When the gumiho kept her posture despite the slight tremble, Kai’Sa continued with her mission. She began to leave her mark on her skin. Every biting mark was complimented by airy moans and was soothed with a flick of her tongue. The dancer took her time, starting from her neck, down to her collar bone. 

Thankfully, Ahri's outfit was simple, a tanktop and some gym shorts. What Kai’Sa had in mind, she knew that Ahri had more in the closet anyways. Ahri let out an indignant shout as Kai’Sa ripped her top apart. She was about to go on a tirade on how much that top cost her, but was stopped short by a hot breath against her right nipple. 

“Kai’Sa–”

“Safe word?”

“Sabre.”

When lips finally took the stiff nipple in her mouth, Ahri had almost dropped her arms to wrap around her shoulders. She cried out and arched her back to get more of that pressure. Kai’Sa’s eyes saw the brief lapse in posture and pulled away from her chest with a small pop. She kept her face against the swell of her breast and locked eyes on Ahri’s teary eyes. 

“You want more?”

Ahri nodded, her words quickly dragged into a whine. Her hips rocked and grinded on nothing but air. Her arousal by now had stained her shorts, she wanted to be rid of them and be pressed against Kai’Sa’s skin. Her clit throbbed with intentional denial as Kai’Sa maintained her languid stare. 

She hoped that Kai’sa would take pity on her. “Please  _ please please please baby please. _ ”

Kai’Sa clicked her tongue, “I think you can do better. Face the door.”

She turned Ahri around and gently pushed her into place. The gumiho’s hands were still held above her head, however she was bent slightly over so that she could be bent low, draped against the door. The position made Ahri’s core throbbed with renewed need, was Kai’Sa going to take her this way?

Kai’Sa quickly pulled her shorts down, letting Ahri step out of them before she returned to the dancer’s preferred position. She purred in satisfaction as she saw Ahri’s wet folds, swollen with need. The longer she stared, the more that Ahri squirmed; her arousal slowly trailing down her spread thighs. 

She would take pity. But Kai’Sa felt a little mean today. She was going to make Ahri work for it. 

Kai’Sa rolled up her sleeves and stood up. She moved so that she was draped over Ahri’s back, her right hand pressed against the sodden folds. Ahri cried out at the sudden contact, and began to move on instinct. Kai’Sa kept her fingers still as Ahri grinds her pussy against the tips of her finger. Kai’Sa groaned as she could feel those sodden folds let out drips of Ahri’s arousal, her hand covered from the palm to the back of her hand. She kept her hands lax as Ahri attempted to find any rhythm that would send her spiraling off the cliff.  Ahri realized that Kai’Sa hadn’t moved, her pussy felt under-stimulated and empty without those fingers inside her. 

“K-Kai please! Inside me please!” She pleaded, her words slowly reached a shrill as she attempted to wriggle those digits inside her. 

Kai’Sa leaned forward, her breath tickled the tips of Ahri’s ears. 

“No. Come now or not at all.”

Ahri mewled, her hands curled into a fist. She had no choice, she had to work for it. She arched her back and moved her hips as quickly as she could. With Kai’Sa’s body against her, it helped somewhat but it still wasn’t enough. She wanted those fingers to circle her clit in harsh circles till she begged for reprieve. She wanted those fingers to drive deep, stroking her spot to make her see stars and release whatever she had been holding back since the start of the moment. Her pussy clenched around nothing as she tried to angle her movements, so that her clit could brush against Kai’Sa’s finger. 

The first couple brushes against her clit were frustrating, but when she found herself catching every other roll, Ahri trembled. It was almost too much to bear. Her moans came out deep and on the verge of desperation. She could feel sweat forming at the base of her spine as she continued her slow motions. 

The quiet rumbled behind her, Ahri’s perked in approval. Kai’Sa was enjoying this.  There was a deep ache that needed to be filled, she  _ needed  _ to be filled. She needed it – 

“Ah! _Ah!_ _Ahhhhhh_!”

Kai’Sa cooed at Ahri’s trembling form, her two fingers pushed deep inside Ahri’s pussy. Her lips curled into a wicked grin; Ahri wasn’t expecting such a sudden entry. Ahri’’s legs had threatened to drop if it wasn’t for Kai’Sa’s left arm wrapped around her waist. She wiggled her wingers just a tad, brushing against the swollen spot just near the entrance. Ahri threw back her head and let out a scream. 

“So sensitive huh babe? Sounds like you’re about to come. ”

Kai’sa pulled out her fingers and brought the hand to Ahri’s face. 

“How about a small challenge babe? I want you to come on the tenth thrust.”

Ahri looked over her shoulder and whined, words unable to escape her lips. Tenth? She wasn’t sure if she could survive one?

Kai’Sa’s left hand rubbed soothing circles on the planes of her abs. She wanted to make Ahri come but why not make things a littler interesting. 

“Shhh. Just try babe. Hold back for me.” Kai’Sa said sweetly as she laid kisses across Ahri’s shoulders. She stilled her right hand and waited for Ahri to let waves of pleasure abate for now. Ahri nodded her head after several minutes, the hands above her head tightened in slight apprehension. She had been wound so tight, she was almost afraid.  _ Almost.  _

“One.” 

Ahri let out a wail. There was an audible squelch as Kai’Sa’s fingers pushed deeply inside once more. 

“Two.”

Ahri bounced a little, rising to her toes as the fingers rubbed roughly against her spot. She panted, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

“Three.” 

“Four.”

Kai’Sa rotated her palm so that the heel of her hand was against Ahri’s clit. The slow change in posture, allowed for Kai’Sa to fill her completely. 

Strokes five and six were quick and shallow. Ahri could feel the pressure build in her lower spine, something was on the verge. She didn’t know what – she was getting more nervous as it built. Ahri words came out strangled and worried, “Kai-Kai, I-I-I’m  _ going _ \- “

“Seven. Hold it in baby.”

Ahri shook her head, tears of pleasure trailed down her cheeks. Her lips parted as she panted harshly for air. She was perfectly on the edge. Kai’Sa thought. Oh she was beautiful. Like this. 

“Eight. Yes there you go, You can do it.”

“I-I-I c-can’t!” Ahri squealed as Kai’Sa crooked her finger. “I’m going to come.  _ I’m going to come. I’m going to come.” _

“Nine. One more.” Kai’Sa grunted as she tried to keep Ahri from bucking her off as she chased her pleasure. Ahri had foregone her posture, her hands braced themselves on Kai’Sa’s thighs as she shook and prepared for the final thrust. 

“Ten. Come.”

Ahri threw back her head and screamed.

  
  
  


//

  
  
  
  


When Ahri woke up, the lights were out. Her head spun as she waited for mind to catch up with her body. 

“You’re awake.”

Ahri turned her head to see Kai’Sa gently rubbing circles on her collarbone. The fingertips made her shiver in sated pleasure. 

“What happened?”

“Hm.” Kai’Sa leaned over and kissed Ahri gently on the lips. “You came, and came...and came some more. You blacked out.”

Their kisses were languid and sweet with just enough heat at the memory.

“Mmm. I love you like that. Spilling your cum nonstop babe.” Kai’Sa husked in between kisses. Ahri winced as she tried to move her legs. Oh wow, Kai’Sa had really done her in. She couldn’t even be mad. That was probably the hardest she came in quite a while. It was hot and if she wasn’t so sore, she would jump at the next chance again. 

Kai’Sa eventually pulled her lips away, her eyes no longer filled with deep-seated lust. Purple eyes were soft and tender once more. 

“Want a quick massage?”

“Just a massage.” Ahri whispered with a laugh, “I don’t think I have it in me for a round two.”

A hearty laugh echoed throughout their room.

  
  
  


//

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing :3 Hope you all like it!
> 
> Leave me some prompts too!
> 
> Want updates or snippets from me?
> 
> Check out my Twitter @ninjajanjan :)


End file.
